Plus là
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Et si Temperance Brennan devait réapprendre à vivre sans...


Plus là

Songfic « Bones » sur la très belle chanson de Frédéric Lerner « Plus là »

_Petite parenthèse pendant ma fic « Vacances d'été ». J'aime tellement cette chanson que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite songfic. _

Résumé : Et si jamais Brennan devait réapprendre à vivre sans… Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir…

_Vivre à côté de l'autre_

_Et partager sa vie_

_Aimer tout ce qu'il est_

_Son odeur ses gestes aussi_

Ca faisait deux ans que j'étais devenue la partenaire de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Deux années où j'avais appris, grâce à lui, à redevenir celle que j'étais vraiment. Il avait réussi, avec patience, à faire tomber la barrière de froideur et de méchanceté que j'avais adoptée depuis la disparition de mes parents, depuis que Russ, mon frère, m'avait abandonné.

Deux années que j'avais vécu à ses côtés, partagé une partie de sa vie, apprécié et aimé tout ce qu'il était, son odeur, son sourire charmeur, la force de son regard, ses gestes tendres et affectueux qu'il avait toujours pour moi, quand j'allais mal. Ses paroles qui savaient si bien me réconforter et me rassurer… Je n'avais plus l'habitude qu'on vienne me frôler, me toucher, qu'on m'arrache à ma solitude…

Et ses accès de colère quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui et que je faisais tout le contraire de ce qu'il me demandait.

_Avancer côte à côte_

_Et s'arrêter ici_

_Au milieu des regrets_

_Et de tout ce qu'on s'est dit_

Côte à côte, nous avons avancé, pendant ces deux années, nous soutenant l'un l'autre. Nous sauvant la vie l'un l'autre... Nous racontant nos peines et nos joies. Apprenant tant de choses sur nous.

Je me souviens de ce petit cochon que tu m'avais offert parce que je t'avais dit que j'aurai aimé avoir un cochon comme un animal de compagnie. Ce jour et ce moment-là ont été les plus beaux de ma vie car c'était le jour où je t'avais sauvé la vie. La première fois.

Aujourd'hui, ma vie s'est arrêtée, cernée de tant de regrets et de toutes les disputes que nous avions eues pour des bêtises…

Oh, Seeley, ces disputes me manquent tellement…

_Le souvenir de l'autre_

_Est tellement précis_

_On l'entend on le frôle_

_On caresse son ombre la nuit_

Ton souvenir est toujours là, tellement précis, dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées.

J'ai l'impression de t'entendre, toujours à mes côtés, de ressentir tes mains qui me frôlent dans un geste apaisant…

La nuit, j'ai l'impression de sentir ton ombre, près de moi et je tends mes mains dans l'espoir de la caresser…

_Le temps pousse à la faute_

_Et on en paie le prix_

_Avoir le premier rôle_

_Et plus rien aujourd'hui_

Je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi…

Je me souviens de tes paroles au début de notre partenariat : « Bones, vous n'avez pas besoin d'arme. Si quelqu'un doit tirer, hé bien, c'est moi qui le ferai. »

Je me souviens de cette belle journée d'été, si chaude où Washington croulait sous la chaleur.

Je me souviens que c'est cette belle journée que tu es parti, que tu m'as laissé…

Cette balle, qui m'était destinée, c'est toi qui l'as reçu…

Et maintenant, il fait si froid dans mon cœur et dans mon corps…

J'ai commis une faute et tu en as payé le prix, comme je le paie encore aujourd'hui… Avec toi, j'ai eu mon plus grand rôle…

Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien…

_Refrain : _

_On est si peu de chose_

_Quand l'autre s'en va_

_Quand le manque s'impose_

_Quand on a plus le choix_

_On apprend tant de choses_

_Quand l'autre n'est plus là_

_Plus là_

_On refait son décor_

_On range les photos_

_On a peur quand on sort_

_On se dit que c'est trop tôt_

Parcourant mon appartement, mon regard fait le tour des pièces. J'ai refait tout le décor.

Ca a été dur, mais je l'ai fait. Pour oublier. Pour oublier que c'est toi qui m'avais poussé à le faire. Et tu m'avais aidé à le faire. Parce que tu avais bien senti que je n'étais pas décidé, que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Un tableau représentant une scène de nature sur le mur de la chambre, une plante verte dans l'entrée, des rideaux lumineux dans mon salon. Un petit truc par-ci, un petit truc par-là. Ton empreinte était partout.

Et je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Elle me tuait à petit feu. Comme ton absence.

Ca fait si mal de vivre sans toi…

Je me dirige vers la chambre, les bras serrés autour de moi, pour me réchauffer. J'ai si froid. Mon corps tremble.

Aussitôt, mes yeux se portent sur la table de chevet. Ta photo, dessus. Notre photo.

Celle qu'un touriste avait prise à la va-vite et qui nous l'avait offerte parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Et nous l'avions accepté. Parce qu'elle était tellement nous.

C'était lors de notre voyage à Las Vegas. Quand nous étions supposés être un couple amoureux pour une enquête. Sur la photo, nous sommes en train de rire comme des gamins, parce que tu avais sorti une bonne blague, comme tu savais si bien le faire.

_On est mal dans son corps_

_On ne se trouve pas beau_

_L'impression d'être mort_

_Sans l'autre contre sa peau_

Oh, Seeley, je me sens si mal. Mon esprit et mon corps se sentent si mal. Cette douleur fragile au plus profond de moi. J'ai crié tant de fois pour crever le silence, j'ai crié tant de fois ton nom, mais tu ne répondais pas.

Dans la salle de bains, je regarde mon visage. Il est triste et mes yeux sont brillants, baignés de larmes. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà morte. Sans toi, contre moi. Sans tes mains réconfortantes dans mon dos. Sans ta joue contre ma joue. Sans ton corps contre mon corps.

_Refrain :_

_On est si peu de chose_

_Quand l'autre s'en va_

_Quand le manque s'impose_

_Quand on a plus le choix_

_On apprend tant de choses_

_Quand l'autre n'est plus là_

_Plus là_

_On est si peu de choses_

_Et tellement à la fois_

_Quand le manque s'impose_

_On est plus vivant que l'on croît_

_On comprend tant de choses_

_Quand l'autre n'est plus là_

_Plus là_

Je me sens si coupable, si seule, mais je dois continuer à vivre. Je dois continuer à faire mon travail. Pour moi. Pour toi. Pour toutes les victimes. Pour mes collègues.

Tu me manques tellement…

Je suis vivante, grâce à toi… Tu n'es plus là, à cause de moi…

Je comprends tant de choses maintenant…

Tu n'es plus là, tu ne seras plus jamais là… pour moi…

Seeley, j'ai tant besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas, et lâchez vos reviews_ _!! Merci de m'avoir lu !!_


End file.
